


In love with a mad woman

by Effervescence Silverplanet (Heather)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-18
Updated: 2001-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Effervescence%20Silverplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in around 1880. The boys may own the nights, but Darla and Dru have a secret way to spend the days. Darla POV. Darla/Dru (but of course!), Spike/Angelus implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with a mad woman

  
++++++

I can smell the sunrise long before it comes. All vampires can. And, for the first time in all the years since I was turned, I'm actually looking forward to it.

I rise from my bed and start to dress, and nearly catch myself humming. The devil take me, I'm actually happy that Angelus opted to stay in William's bed for the day. Because as long as he does, that means I can have Drusilla to myself.

It's strange, falling in love. Your body glows with excitement, you're constantly smiling, and it's all because of one person. In my case, a girl with long, jet black hair and icy blue eyes that have lulled countless victims into a trance. A girl who talks to the moon and stars, and punishes her collection of china dolls.

I'm in love with a mad woman.

I don't even know when or how it happened. At first, I didn't even like Drusilla. I disapproved of Angelus siring her, because that made us honorbound (yes, vampires can actually be honorbound) to take care of her. And that idea repelled me, the thought that we would have this babbling, hysterical crazy teenager on our hands for eternity.

But then, somewhere along the line, I started to mind having her around less and less. Then, I found myself happy to see her, taking pride in her kills, and yes, even starting to like the way she kept calling me "Grandmother". And then, when she decided to sire William, and I was actually jealous,--jealous!--I was forced to admit to myself the truth.

I am in love with a mad woman. I am in love with Drusilla.

I'm not surprised when I leave my bedroom and she's already awake and waiting for me. At least, I think she's waiting for me; one never knows with Dru. She's staring out the window, watching the sunrise, and I ache almost instantly at the smell of her charred skin. Drusilla likes to look out the window at night, but I never thought she'd try to look during the day. She enjoys the view. Must get it from me.

I walk behind her and pull her close, letting the curtain fall over the window again, protecting us both from the harsh rays of the sun, and plead with her softly, "Come away from the window, Drusilla. You'll hurt yourself."

She looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and asks in the soft, childish tone that makes me want to hold her, "The sun won't talk to me, Grandmother. It only likes to burn. Why won't it talk?"

I sigh. This is a question she asks often, but she never remembers the answer. I look into her eyes, gently stroking her hair back out of her face. So long and soft, just like the rest of her. "Because the sun hates us."

The hurt look on her face when I say that almost makes me take it back, but I won't. It's the truth, and she needs to learn that, or she could very well get herself killed, trying to talk to the sun. And I don't want her to be killed; I love her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "You are the sunshine, Grandmother. All sunshine and flowers and honey. Very pretty. Do you love me, Grandmother?"

I smile. My beautiful, sweet girl. "Very much."

She grabs my hands, and I nearly wince at the feel of the awful burns and blisters on hers. "Dance with me, Grandmother. Dance with me and make my music."

I can't help a smile over that. No one loves my singing as much as Drusilla does, not even Angelus, who used to require me to sing to him every morning to sleep. I think he'd rather die than let anyone find that out. I gently spin her around, watching her long dark hair and wine-colored skirt billow out around her as I sing. The song is an Irish ballad that Angelus taught me, but it holds Drusilla in thrall as she spins and sways in a dance with me. I can feel the burns and blisters healing on her hands, and that brings a smile to my face, and I spin with her.

Soon we're both spinning and laughing and tumbling to the floor. I look into Drusilla's beautiful face, hovering above mine, and see the lust in her eyes, lust that I know is reflected in my own. And all I want to do is tear the clothes from her body and worship her like the Goddess I know her to be.

"Tell me you love me, Grandmother." She whispers as I gently cradle her face in my hands.

Such beauty. "I love you, Drusilla." I whisper back before she kisses first my mouth and then my breasts, a moan finding its way past my lips. My fingers tangle themselves in Drusilla's hair as her tongue slips past my lips and her hands cover my breasts. Her caresses are gentle, almost hesitant, not at all reckless and fierce the way Angelus is. It's one of the things I love about her.

My fingers fumble with the buttons first on my dress and then on hers. Drusilla has what is possibly the most beautiful body of any other woman I've ever seen. The flesh is pale and soft, her breasts are smaller than my own and I like that. So very, very beautiful.

Drusilla lowers her head to my breasts and I feel my back arch as her tongue swirls around the nipple, grazing it with her teeth. Moans and cries emit from my throat as she wraps her lips around it to suck.

I finally slip my dress completely off, Drusilla still suckling my breast, not even noticing it as I pull the clothes off of her, too. I need to see her, to feel her. I want to feel every inch of her feeling every inch of me. I want to make love to Drusilla. I turn us over so that I'm on top of her, and I worship her. I press my lips all over her, caressing her breasts and belly with my mouth, stopping momentarily to flick my tongue over her nipple and enjoying the feral growl that escapes her mouth when I do. I run my breasts over her belly as I plant soft, wet kisses all over her breasts, basking in the taste and smell of her before I cover her mouth with my own, delving my tongue deep into her mouth. I move down, pulling her nipple into my mouth and suckling lightly, reveling in the sounds of the soft moans coming from her and the feel of her quivering beneath me. Her knees are locked on my hips, and I feel myself unconciously rubbing against her, my thigh slipping up between her legs and becoming wet with her juices as I suck her breast further into my mouth.

I kiss her forcefully, my fingers finding their way inside her and soon they pick up a rythym, a life all their own, as I move them inside her. Making love to Drusilla is like nothing else in the world. It's the polar opposite of making love to Angelus: everything is so soft, so gentle, so tender. Maybe this is the real me.

The pleasure builds inside me, becoming tighter and tighter in my womb and I know I can't take it any longer as I withdraw from Drusilla, turning us over so that her body is over mine as I move her hands down between my legs. The disappointment on her face is obvious, but God...I need her now. Drusilla's mouth travels over my body as her fingers slip inside me, her rythym much more hurried and frantic than mine had been, but it feels so perfect. She delves her tongue into my navel for a moment, procuring my own shivers, before she crawls further down and slides her tongue inside me.

I feel my thighs press into the sides of neck as her tongue slides in and out of me, her tiny nips and sucking kisses all over make me want to scream. It's like falling off a cliff in slow motion, tingling coursing through my body like fresh blood, building intensity by the moment. My hands tangle themselves in her hair once more, yanking her closer as she thrusts her tongue deeper into me, and I can hear myself crying out. Oh, God. Oh, Drusilla. My lover. It's all so much and I don't want it to ever stop.

I reach down and gently take her wrists, which have been resting on my hips, before I move them slowly over my belly and up to my breasts. Her instinctive response is to squeeze lightly, and I feel myself buck hard into her face, wanting her, needing her. So close, I'm on the edge, my whole body screaming in aticipation as her tongue slides out of me and I can hear her make the change to her demon visage. Oh, God, is she going to bite me? No. Something so, so much better...

She gently nuzzles me with her fangs, not hard enough to draw blood, just gentle, soft, but it's more than I can take. It's as if my whole body explodes as I feel myself climax, crying out and nearly going limp.

I run my hands over her spine, gently tracing the bones and as I feel the goosebumps break out over her skin, I know she likes it. I feel my nails dig into her lower back as I turn us over once more, my body lying over hers. I cover her mouth with my own, kissing her fiercely, my tongue frantically brushing against hers as my hands travel over her body. I pull off of her mouth, leaning down to suckle her breast instead, but soon I find myself alternating between them. Kissing her mouth, sucking her nipple, and I can hear her moaning and keening and I know she's close. I plunge my fingers into her once more, the rythym this time much harder and faster than before. I stroke her with my thumb, still slamming my fingers into her and soon her muscles clench hard around them and she lets out a scream. She lays there beneath me, sweating and panting for unnecessary breaths and I can't help but smile at her. So very, very beautiful. My Dru. I gently press my lips to hers, feeling her calm as her hands reach up to stroke my hair.

"Do you love me, Grandmother?" She asks softly, her eyes wide.

I gently nuzzle her nose with my own before answering. "Very, very much." A pause. "Do you love me, Drusilla?"

"Oh, yes!" She whispers urgently, hugging me so tight that I actually cry out. Not in pain, but in joy. Dru lets go of me and looks to me in panic. "I'm sorry, Grandmother. I didn't mean to hurt you." I don't know what to say to her, so I decide not to say anything at all. I gently cuddle her body to mine, pillowing her head on my breasts. Her arms twine themselves around my waist, and I smile.

"I love you, Grandmother." She whispers. "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

++++++ After sunset, Angelus and William are both up. By then, Dru and I have both bathed and dressed and hidden away any sign of our lovemaking this morning. We always do.

"Evenin', my lamb." Angelus greets me softly as William wraps his arms around Drusilla. I nearly lunge for him to rip his heart out, but decide against it. Drusilla needs William, like I need Angelus, but she will always belong to me first and I to her. No one needs to know that for now.

"I hope you weren't terribly bored without me, sweeting." Angelus says huskily, not noticing my gaze fall on Drusilla. She and I exchange our secret smile, and I know that she and I will always have each other during the daylight hours when these two don't even know that we like each other.

"No, not too terribly." I reply softly to Angelus, still gazing at Dru. And once again, I know there is no denying the truth. I'm in love with a mad woman.

END


End file.
